


Trouble With Padawans

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fiction, Gen, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Isaac's Padawan had a habit of making things explode
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee & Isaac McDougal
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 1





	Trouble With Padawans

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Star Wars AU, Isaac and Kimblee with Kimblee as Isaac's padawan

The smoke and remains of the droid factory were all that remained of the Separatist remains when Isaac arrived on scene, robes swirling around him and his usual icy-blue saber in hand. In hindsight he really shouldn’t have expected anything else from his Padawan, but then again, he always did have the rather un-Jedi-like habit of going about things in the most... explosive way possible. Arson and destruction, a few of Isaac’s other masters would say, aggressive negotiations, his padawan would say back. Still, as messy as it happened to be, it had _worked_ nonetheless, Isaac had to admit as the rubble shifted. He deactivated his lightsaber, crossing his arms as a slab of metal and rock was pushed to the side and his explosive-happy padawan stood up. He dusted off his robes before glancing over to him.

“It worked, master,” the dark haired young man pointed out and Isaac just let out a huff of air.

“I didn’t say anything, Solf,” he said dryly, “But maybe next time don’t give me a heart attack?”

“I can’t promise anything, Master Isaac.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
